


the sun worshippers

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if only the people of earth were aware of the natural disaster of events that was about to unfold, could this be the end of human civilization as we know it,<br/>The TARDIS lands in a desolate place, it is dusty and baron, parked on a rocky outcrop looking across a vast valley, no visible signs of civilization or vegetation remain,will the doctor and his companions discover any forms of life?will they be faced with unmentionable dangers that the doctor has yet unseen,they discover a race that the doctor has never encountered before they appear hostile at first, but then the doctor soon realizes that they are in terrible pain, it appears the TARDIS has brought him to a time that he has no occurrence with,as they listen to the man’s story, terrible images of burning children and women form in the doctors head he can hear the screams and a small tear trickles down his cheek, not is all as it seems and the doctor soon faces the grim fact that he and his party are in no danger, but are in fact faced with saving humanity,<br/>A plan forms in his head, there must be a way to change these people back and save them from their lifetime of pain,a plot soon forms in his head, can he save the people of Earth in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is a bright and sunny day, the atmosphere on planet earth was filled with electrifying energy, people from many galaxies had arrived to celebrate this great occasion, which only occurred every 1000 years, children were gathered trying on there costumes and rehearsing there ceremonial songs, guards were issuing people there passes and seating them in there allocated spots, the VIP party which included the mayor and his delegates were greeting people with enthusiasm.

TEACHER: come, come, now children today is an enormous event so lets all hush and get our selves ready, now show of hands who is excited? 

All the children start jumping in the air air shouting and laughing 

CHILDREN: we are miss 

TEACHER: and who remembers why today is so important?

A large show of hands raise in the air

CHILDREN me, me, pick me miss, please pick me. 

One little boy shrunk away into the corner of the room. 

TEACHER: Tommy can you tell the class?

TOMMY: because of the sun miss and it happened a long, long time ago, before my time, before your time and before mummy and daddy’s time.

TEACHER: well done Tommy, now are you ready to sing in your most loudest voice today, and make your mummy and daddy proud?

The little boy come out of the shadows and stood tall.

TOMMY: yes miss, I am really ready, and I have been practising really hard, mummy says I have a really pretty voice.

TEACHER: that’s the spirit, I hope each and everyone of you have practised just as hard, the mayor will want to hear you loud and clear, we must let the sun goddess shine for all eternity, now line up and off we go, loud and clear children, loud and clear.

Many ships are flying in to land for the special event, the atmosphere is filled with excitement, drinks are flowing and food is plenty, many people are chatting in the background about the events of the week, meeting and greeting each other with happy Sun God day may it shine upon your fortunes for eternity

The mayor arrives with a flurry of fan fare and takes his position on the podium 

MAYOR: thank you thank you for joining us on this momentous occasion never has our generation been filled with such promise of the sun goddesses beauty, for generations untold its powerful beams have granted us with warmth, and growth and there have been many a crop that she has taken through her anger hence why we come together every year to thank her for all that she has provided, today promises us a full show of her glorious power as she waves over us to thank us for our offerings

HECKLER: come on get on with it

MAYOR: such impetuous behaviour guards remove that man

HECKLER OI get your hands off me 

MAYOR: now with that little matter in hand has been dealt with, let the ceremony begin

A huge cheer is heard as the crowd clap there appreciation, the children get up on the platform and the teacher makes her way to the front 

TEACHER: now like I said loud and clear and begin

with a raise of her hand the music starts, little Tommy steps forward and with a deep breath and standing tall starts to sing.

TOMMY: we are many in our land praise to mother sun

ALL THE CHILDREN JOIN IN: we the children understand the meaning of its fun  
the warmth we seek to to build our bones   
so that we may laugh and sing   
so we the children understand the meaning of our Sun

The crowd all stand to attention as the children finish their song all clapping as the children bow 

MAYOR: now let us put on our glasses and praise her as the main event of the day begins

The crowd do as they are told peering up-to the sun waiting for her to thank them,

MAYOR: no, wait, something is wrong it shouldn’t be that forceful

GUARD: sir I think we should go now, her hands seem to be coming extremely close we need to get you somewhere safe

MAYOR: I’m not leaving my people, are you insane sir, start organizing the evacuation party make sure the VIPS leave first get as many people with tickets to the cave as fast as possible we must avoid panic, and Simon's?

GUARD: yes sir?

MAYOR: good luck, make sure all your men are wearing there protective shield Armour, just like we rehearsed

GUARD: and to you sir, may her rays kiss your skin with only a dusting of kindness

MAYOR: well that concludes our events for today, I hope you have had fun, now if you could make your way slowly to the ships waiting, we will aim to get you back safely to your homes.

Just as everyone stands to there feet and begin to make there way home they notice a small child standing there pointing   
up at the sun,they all turn to look and see a huge volcanic eruption on the surface,they all begin to panic and start screaming and pushing each other in an attempt to escape to the ships the guards in there heavy metal Armour try to get them organized and hold them back yet people are still getting trampled on, one woman screams

MOTHER: Tommy where is my Tommy?

She spots him standing by the podium the teacher is trying to move them on in pairs yet Tommy is to small he falls over his mother manages to clamber over the benches to him, just as the suns heat rises, the volcano erupts again sending showers of hot rain upon them she grabs him just as he falls and falls on top of him to shield him just as the solar flare engulfs the earth and fuses them together.  
the flare engulfs the whole crowd only some have manged to get to the caves in time badly burnt and screaming in agony they search for the children they are no where to be seen,the soldiers metal protective suits have melted to there bodies from the heat, the mayor and his ceremonial crown now permanently stuck to his head was able to clamber to safety just in time but could not avoid the heat cloud that engulfed the party of survivors,the people all burnt and blacked scream in pain crying at the loss of there children and families.  
The mayor leads the crowd underground to the bunkers to get them away from the heat unable to speak he gestures for them to make there way below.


	2. the doctor lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it appears the doctor has got Ian and Barbara home,but Susan looks at her grandfather with a quizzical look, something doesn't feel right what is her grandfather hiding?

DR: well this is disconcerting. 

BARBERA: why doctor? What ever is the matter?

DOCTOR: well my dear it appears that I have finally got you two home

BARBERA: Ian did you hear that? Doctor are we truly home I mean really truly 

DOCTOR: well technically my dear, I would say yes, but….

The doctor was cut short by Barbara running over and hugging Ian 

Barbara: Oh Ian, I know we have had such a wonderful time here in the TARDIS with Susan and the doctor but I really have missed the comforts of home haven’t you?

IAN: so have I Barbara, but I have a suspicious feeling that our friend the doctor, isn’t being that truthful with us, am I right doctor? have you some bad news you would like to tell us?

DOCTOR: I don’t believe so my boy, can you not feel the atmosphere.

SUSAN: grandfather? Where are we? Is this truly earth?

DOCTOR: can you not sense that my dear silly girl, you should know better than anyone, if I am telling the truth or not, but yet you stand there and judge me, can you not feel their wind, breath their air, smell the dew drops on the leaves, look at the monitor if you still disbelieve me girl

SUSAN sorry grandfather its not that I disbelieve you, its just that you seem a little quieter than usual, yes I can feel there climate and it really does feel like we have landed on earth, its just that well, something feels terribly wrong.

DOCTOR: (chuckles) oh my dear girl, you do fuss, there is no need to worry, I would never lead you into danger, you know that, now go take a look around.

Ian approaches the TARDIS doors and goes to open them but Susan looks worried, the doctor is standing there disgruntled at being disbelieved, just as Ian is about to open the doors Susan screams at him and holds her head.

SUSAN: NO! Ian stop, oh please grandfather do tell them the truth, I know you are lying about something. I can feel it, my tummy keeps churning and my head is spinning.

DOCTOR: oh do be quite girl, all this fussing, I implore you that they are home, I will be sad to see them leave, but each must do, what one must do. There are dangers yes, but in any place at any time Susan my dear, so lets go explore some of their time shall we?

IAN: that sounds an excellent idea Dr, Barbara are you ready? Have you got everything you came with, now listen, not one thing is to be removed from this TARDIS, do you hear me, no one must know that we have been away, what time is it roughly Dr? Did you drop us off at the same point as we left?

DOCTOR: I believe so my boy, the TARDIS is indicating such a thing, now go on go home and enjoy the fruits of your labour. 

The Dr shakes both there hands enthusiasticly and walks with Susan to the TARDIS doors to wave them goodbye, Ian wraps his coat tighter around him ad takes hold of Barbara’s hand

IAN: well this is it Barbara home at last, i tell you I can not wait to go in a London pub again and have a beer I guess you will be wanting a bath and a glass of port?(laughs) well goodbye Dr, goodbye Susan, it has been fun 

SUSAN: let me walk you out, I guess I will have to go back to calling you Sir now, wont I?

DOCTOR: No you will not my girl, i warned you that staying in a place for to long would cause problems and look where it has landed us 

SUSAN: but grandfather can I not stay just a while longer? I so enjoy the music and the clothes of this funny little planet 

DOCTOR: no Susan, we must go as they must go, goodbye my friends I hope to see you again some day, but for now we must leave, so I will need to hurry you along 

SUSAN: grandfather?(she looks at him with a quizzing look)

DOCTOR: now don’t give me that look my dear, we have still many places to see many things to do we must keep ahead of the Time Lords if we are to survive at all 

Ian and Barbara open the TARDIS doors and step out turning to give one last wave, Susan waves back tears in her eyes but then stops mid wave

SUSAN: grandfather there appears to be a slight problems

DOCTOR: hmm my dear? And what would that be 

SUSAN: well we are not in the same place as before, in fact I don’t actually think we are on the same planet

DOCTOR: whatever do you mean you silly girl

SUSAN well come and look

The doctor huffs and grabs his coat and cane and mumbling under his breath walks over to Susan, Barbara and Ian turn around to see what Susan is talking about 

Barbara gasps in shock


	3. Chapter 3

IAN: now what is the meaning of this, you told us we were home doctor, what ever or wherever this is, it certainly isn’t home

DOCTOR: my dear man, I could honestly say that you were home, this is most peculiar very very strange all the readings were correct 

The party look out at what appears to be barn desert, there is no sign of vegetation or civilisation for miles, the TARDIS is parked on a rocky outcrop high above an empty valley the sun is beating down on them, mountains surround them from all sides and there is a slight southerly breeze 

BARBARA: OK then doctor explain, where have you brought us to this time? Or should I say when?

DOCTOR: well, my dears, it appears, going by the way the wind is blowing to the south and the way the wind tastes I would take a relative guess at ERM oh I don’t know roughly the 23rd centenary, strange, strange, oh well my dears we will be off. 

BARBARA: The 23rd century, oh doctor you promised, how can you give us the false hope of being home and then cruelly snatch it away from again?

Barbara silently cries into Ian’s shoulder.

Ian: wait what do you mean you must be going? You can not surly suggest that you intend to leave us here? 

DOCTOR: That’s exactly what I intend to do my boy I promised to get you home to earth safely and I have kept my promise to you, now come along Susan say your goodbyes 

SUSAN, oh but grandfather we cant leave them abandoned like this, their our friends, and besides wouldn’t you like to know what went wrong? You keep telling me how reliable she is well she hasn’t been this time has she?

DOCTOR: How dare you speak to me like that child, I have never once allowed such impetuous on my ship, what you need is more discipline my girl, and learn to respect your elders.

Susan goes over and hugs her grandfather 

SUSAN: I'm sorry grandfather, I didn’t mean no harm by it truly I didn’t, well it just appears that she might be a little broken is all I’m saying. Why cant we just stay a while and figure out what the problem is and then possibly we might be able to get them home truly next time

The doctor smiles at his granddaughter and pulls her into a tighter hug 

DOCTOR yes my dear maybe you are right, something seems terribly afoot and we must get to the bottom of it wouldn’t you say hmm?

Susan turns to Barbara and Ian 

SUSAN right that’s all dealt with, lets go explore.

She turns on her heel and skips away the doctor and his party look on amused 

DOCTOR: oh that dear girl, she does breath life into my soul come now I believe the sun is going down and as we are unaware of any dangers at this time feel that it may be safer to stay inside the TARDIS tonight do we agree?

BARBARA AND IAN: yes doctor we agree 

with that they walk back to the TARDIS ready for whatever adventure the morning brings.


	4. Chapter 4

The party wake early the next morning, the sun again shining the doctor is under the console of the TARDIS sleeves rolled up fiddling with the wiring

SUSAN: morning grandfather, what is the plan for today?

DOCTOR: well of that my girl I am not sure, until the other two have risen I have decided to work on whatever is the matter with her, only it appears she is fine, curious very curious indeed I do not like this Susan, not one little bit.

BARBRA morning everyone, well it seems a pleasant day out again, shall we explore?

SUSAN: come on, please grandfather, it is always the best part don’t you think? finding out about things, how people live, what they do, what they eat, oh I’m all excited.

 

The party gather their things and lock the TARDIS behind them as they leave they walk for miles with out coming across a single soul.

Doctor: well this is getting more and more disconcerting, a lifeless planet with nothing but dust, who has heard of such nonsense,

BARBRA: I’m getting terribly thirsty doctor and the heat is making me feel dizzy can we not sit down fort a while find some shade maybe

SUSAN: but we cant stop, we have not even fond one interesting thing yet and I will get bored if I sit around for to long 

 

BARBARA: Susan please I am a lot older than you, i have no where near the amount of energy   
required to carry on and I promise I only want to rest a short while 

DOCTOR: Yes I have to say I’m rather tired also, Susan my dear come sit for a while

SUSAN but grandfather, there’s still so much to see. 

IAN: I will take her doctor, she will be safe with me, and I promise we will not go far, if I am honest I am rather curious about that second ridge over there, it might seem a good place to stay for the night 

DOCTOR: yes that seems a fine idea my boy, we must ward off predators of the night   
me and Barbara will be fine just here for the time being, meet us back here in hmm 30 minutes would you say I’m sure we will be well rested by then wont we Barbara

BARBARA: yes doctor I think that will be more than enough and as we have wondered so far from the TARDIS I defiantly think its a good idea to find shelter for the night, but please do be careful.

IAN: now Barbara when have you known me to get into trouble 

BARBRA don’t get me started on that, now go before you end up losing Susan altogether, she already started to make her way there.  
IAN: Susan slow down a bit, wait for me will you darn silly girl.


	5. Chapter 5

DOCTOR:   
well my dear,   
it seems we have got our selves into a pickle,  
I wish I could determine the cause of this little mishap  
but sadly I can not.

BARBRA:   
not to worry doctor,   
at least it appears we are in no immediate danger,   
well absolutely non in fact, where do you think everyone has gone?   
I keep getting the feeling I’m being watched,   
but that’s just silly there is nobody not even an a tiny speck of grass   
and to be honest doctor I really wish that sea bed over there was filled with water  
I’m extremely thirsty.

DOCTOR:   
that is just the sun my dear woman,   
it has very magical effects does the sun,  
and many health benefits,   
but stare at it to long or walk in its rays for a while and it plays very cruel games with the mind,   
be conscious to remember that my dear.   
Many a race have praised it for its magical powers over the years,  
and many have suffered under its cruelty  
its all about balance and learning to respect something that is powerful yet deadly

BARBARA:  
yes doctor, ooh wait, what are they?

THE doctor looks to where Barbara is pointing and sees white ghost like floating fish in the sky, they have large black eyes, small limbs attached to there heads and floating wing like fins and appear to be singing softly like the wind.

Glockators: we are many in our land, praise to father sun   
we the children understand the meaning of its fun  
the warmth we seek to build our bones  
so that we may laugh and sing   
so we the children understand the meaning of our sun. 

BARBARA:   
oh doctor there beautiful,   
and yet they leave me feeling terribly sad,  
what do you think they mean by the children?   
Its awfully strange don’t you think?   
maybe this is what Is making me feel like I’m being watched,  
you don’t think there dangerous do you doctor?

DOCTOR,   
Barbara my dear girl  
don’t you think that if they were,   
they would of hurt you by now (chuckles)   
you really mustn’t be so jumpy my girl,   
this seems very strange to me,   
they remind me of plactonians  
but that would surly be impossible,  
these creatures do not belong here,   
hmm maybe one should study them, what do you say,  
go fetch me my net girl,   
if I can catch one and study it  
then maybe I will have answers to your questions,  
agree.

Barbara:   
yes doctor 

Barbara walks off back towards the TARDIS to do as the doctor says 

DOCTOR:   
why are you here children,   
what tragedy has become of you?,oh I might as well be talking to the wind,   
its not like there going to answer me,   
that would be an impossible feet,  
all they do is mock me with that song   
do you think you could stop that now hmm  
you are giving me a headache.

BARBARA:   
why is it so hot,  
he has me traipsing round after him fetching and carrying   
when I told him I was tired oh why couldn’t he have got us home  
I mean truly home not this wasted baron land,   
and I know its probably silly of me   
but I really do feel I’m being watched,  
I’m so fed up of it all,   
and where on earth did we park that thing?

A shuffling sound was heard from behind her, she turns to look 

BARBARA: what was that?  
Better go look could be another one of those creatures injured,  
if it is at least I wont have to walk back so far.

She reaches the rocks and peers behind them and sees nothing. 

BARBARA:  
oh well must just be wishful thinking on my part,  
the doctor did say the sun plays funny tricks with the mind,  
oh there you are,  
I hope your the real thing and not another mirage.  
Now come on girl  
open up and let me in   
the doctor needs you.

Barbara clutters about trying to find the doctors net she is unaware of the TARDIS doors opening behind her 

Barbara:  
ah ha there you are, you confounded contraption,   
gee the doctor really needs a spring clean in here,  
heavens knows why he needs all this clutter,   
I think I will tell Susan when she gets back,   
we can get started as soon as we are on the move again,   
wait, who are  
(scream)


	6. The caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUSAN AND iAN GO TO EXPLORE THE REST OF THE AREA WHILE THE DR RESTS WHAT WILL THEY FIND? AND WILL IT LEAD THEM INTO DANGER.

Ian and Susan are walking away from the doctor and Barbara to explorer the rest of the area

IAN: Susan why is your grandfather so mysterious and cranky all the time surly he must be able to relax some of the time.

SUSAN: oh he doesn’t mean harm by it really, he just gets so tired at times, we have been running for such along time but he really enjoys himself honestly.

IAN: I believe you although many wouldn’t, what is it your running from anyway?

SUSAN: grandfather says we mustn’t talk about it really, he says it could lead us in to all sorts of trouble if I do.

IAN: But surly you must get lonely and want to spend time with girls your age?

SUSAN: well at times yes I do that’s why I wanted grandfather to stop in 1960s London for just a little while it seemed so cool and colourful, I just wanted to be normal for a short while, it was fun while it lasted, the music is a real blast, although the history is slightly wrong, but I’m sure you will learn.

IAN: OH Susan you do say the funniest things, at times you can tell your not from my time, at least we know why now don’t we, hold on the ground is getting blacker here.

SUSAN: oh it really is, I was so busy having fun chatting with you that I missed it, I wonder what it means 

IAN: I’m not entirely sure, look it goes right across up-to that cave, now what on earth could of caused that

SUSAN: Ian look

IAN: now why would there be a ship in a cave, this is really wrong Susan, I think we would should go and fetch your grandfather right away, I have a really bad feeling that we could all be in terrible danger here, Susan look out.

just as Ian said that a creature standing about 7ft tall approaches them from the ship, it appears to be wearing some form of armour yet have no face it reaches out and grabs Susan

MONSTER: WARNING! you have no jurisdiction here leave or be destroyed, you must not enter, only licensed personal are allowed to enter the safety zone, personnel without a ticket will be terminated immediately.

IAN: put her down, and we will leave, we were unaware of any tickets or safety zone we are only visitors to your planet 

MONSTER: WARNING all visitors must wear passes all stowaways will be terminated

Ian looks about him and finds nothing useful to aid him.

SUSAN: put me down you brute, my grandfather is not going to be happy with you, put me down.

IAN: look isn’t there anyone we can talk to some one in charge?

MONSTER: we are in charge we decide who comes and goes all other personnel are dead 

IAN: dead, how?

MONSTER: no information shall be given without the correct clearance all festivities are over please leave.

IAN: Then put her down very gently, we will go and get the correct clearance, I promise you that we will do you no harm, we just want to leave, we have come here by accident. Please I’m asking you very nicely here, we do not want any trouble.

MONSTER: very well, you may go, but no ticket no access, and next time we see you without clearance we will terminate you and your party.

With a cranking rusting sound the creature puts Susan down 

IAN: are you ok?

SUSAN: I believe so yes, a little shaken though.

IAN: that’s understandable, now come on, lets go fetch your grandfather and Barbara I’m sure they can help.


	7. Chapter 7

DOCTOR: now where ever can that girl be? I only asked her to fetch my net not make the confounded thing surly that’s an easy task in its self. Why do I always need to keep an eye on them seems quicker to do it myself.

(screams can be heard in the distance)

DOCTOR: oh my dear child, what scrapes have you got your self into this time I wonder?

SUSAN: grandfather.

IAN: doctor, oh am I glad your still here, where is Barbara? 

DOCTOR: I asked her to go fetch me a net my dear boy, it seems we are not alone after all.

IAN: yes, we noticed that to doctor, back there in the cave, there was a large metal creature it nearly had Susan and was threatening us with termination if we did not leave 

DOCTOR: oh my dear friends, I feel that an extreme event is occurring and we have landed ourselves among it, why must we always get ourselves into a jam, now my dear Susan you are not to be frightened in any way, I am sure there is a perfectly good and decent explanation for all this, we just have to discover what. Right onwards and upwards lets find out the reason for that scream shall we I’m presuming it wasn’t you Susan?

SUSAN: no grandfather 

DOCTOR: well then lets carry on shall we.

The party walk on towards the TARDIS and the sound of the scream, standing there holding Barbara, who appears to be passed out in its arms, is what looks like a man, peeling, red, angry blackened, skin all over his body he gives the appearance of a human volcano.

DOCTOR: unhand her this instant, what gives you the right to man handle a woman sir? especially one that has done you no harm, I said unhand her right this instant.

The volcanite lets out a low groan, yet holds Barbara firmly 

DOCTOR: I said unhand her man, you do not want to be on the wrong side of me and if you are requiring some form of help then do as I say or you will receive no such help from any of us 

SUSAN: grandfather please don’t antagonize him it will only make him more angry and hurt poor Barbara

The Volcanite lets out a louder groan and moves closer to the party, his arms out stretched with Barbara being carried in the crook of his elbows.

DOCTOR: do not worry my dear, this being will listen to me, do not take one step closer, one more step and you will never get the help you require, now put her down gently, right in front of you and take a step back, I do not bow down to any form of violence or threats and I certainly do not answer to any forms of blackmail.

With a groan of pain the volcanite lays Barbara down on the ground next to him and steps back

DOCTOR: now that’s better, we can now talk, what ever is the matter with you sir, how did you come across such injuries and how can we assist you?

The volcanite lets out yet another growl but this time it sounds more like he was in pain he points to his throat 

DOCTOR: excuse me but what was that may I ask? Must do better if we are to communicate at all I didn’t catch one word of it sir

volcanite:(howls in pain) aghhhh, help us, we are in need of help, great flames, burning.

DOCTOR: are you trying to tell us you are in pain my friend? Susan fetch me the special pills from the cabinet, there’s a dear, now don’t you worry we will soon have that under control, Ian help me with him back to the TARDIS and get him seated, we must get to the bottom of this problem.

SUSAN: is it these ones grandfather? the special type

DOCTOR: yes, yes, my child, now quick, quick, give them to me, now take these, two should be enough, I am sure they will start working quite abruptly, Susan my dear girl, will you go and check on Barbara make sure that she is well.

SUSAN: OK grandfather 

SUSAN: Barbara, Barbara are you awake?

BARBARA: ERM I think so, nothing appears to be hurting, well apart from my head, what happened to me Susan.

SUSAN: we are not sure we found you passed out and being held by a horrid creature, it was really scary, he refused to let you go but grandfather was able to persuade him, he is in their now with Ian and grandfather is trying to heal him I think.

BARBARA: OK help me up Susan, I think I am able to stand now.

The two walk back into the TARDIS Barbara leaning on Susan for support, what they see in front of them makes her gasp in horror.

BARBARA: Doctor what ever is happening to him? he looks in agony.

DOCTOR: do not worry about that my dear, it is all part of the healing process I presume you are feeling better, sit down over there and have some water, Ian could you fetch me that blanket, I feel this poor fellow may soon be requiring one.

As the party watch on, the man’s skin starts to take on a healthier glow, newly formed skin is appearing where it was once blackened, huge pieces of blackened skin dropped to the floor as hair started to once again appear on his head 

DOCTOR: yes I quite agree it is taking on the required effect good good we will soon have you up and about, then we can all see who these we are that you mentioned.


	8. volcanite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor learns more of how the man has become of his injuries

After a while a man appeared before them, naked as the day he was born, Ian covers him with the blanket while Susan gave him some of the water from the pitcher, the man before them starts to explain the situation 

VOLCANITE: my name is simion, I am a resident of claxon, who are you all? How are you unharmed? We prayed to father moon to send help, are you a blessing from him?

DOCTOR: well not quite my boy, names are unimportant at this time, go on with your story.

BARBARA: he was only asking doctor there is no need to be cantankerous all the time you know.

DOCTOR: humph. Until we know more my dear girl, always presume the worse, we know nothing of this man and there race 

BARBARA: oh honestly doctor, please do go on. 

SIMION: I came here to celebrate the mother sun, as this was the year she was going to bless us all, unfortunately as we were watching, she seemed angrier then ever, even though we had given her many offerings, a great bang happened, she reached out to us as if trying to grab a hold of us and take us to her, she got hotter and hotter, the guards tried to organize us and get us on our way, but oh the poor children.

SUSAN: but what about the children, what are those bird like things then? oh grandfather I’m so confused.

DOCTOR: well my dear girl let the man explain himself and stop asking your confounded questions

SIMION: those bird like creatures are the children, you see when mother earth reached out to us, she grabbed the children first as they were the ones offering her blessings, I, I, guess she didn’t like the song, I mean I really thought it was beautiful, we all did, but she can be terribly unpredictable 

DOCTOR: you say there are others? Are they just like you? 

SIMION: I'M afraid so, some are worse, some peoples physical appearance have been altered altogether, the guards are but mere skeletons of themselves now, heavens know how they still function, and well, as for the mayor and his dignitaries they have become merciful and unkind   
He has told us that if he catches just one of us preying to that treacherous beast we will be punished   
do you think you can help us?

The doctor stood there pondering the information for a moment a tear trickling down his cheek, hearing the screams of the people in his head the loss of many lives nature can be a cruel thing at times.

DOCTOR: well my dear boy, on that I can not guarantee, but I will take all that possess me and I will certainly try.

SIMION: oh that’s great news thank you 

DOCTOR: now my dear boy tell me more about the fusion?

SIMION: the what?

DOCTOR: the big bang my boy the bang.

Simion sits with the doctor and goes into greater detail about the classes and the races that had come to visit that day, he went on to explain how the children’s souls had transformed as he was running towards the caves with the others how the mayors head dress had melted onto his skin and how the guards screams could be heard from afar.

SUSAN: isn’t this a terrible scene of events, poor man must have been in agony, no one could of predicted this, or could they?

BARBARA: what ever are you implying Susan, surly the doctor wouldn’t put us in that sort of predicament, without knowing the consequences first

SUSAN: no of course he wouldn’t do it entirely on purpose but oh I don’t know he likes to manipulate things once in a while shake us all up a bit.

IAN: Are you saying that the doctor would, of left us here then?

SUSAN: no Ian I don’t think he would of, deep down he is a caring soul, oh I don’t know what I’m saying, its the heat ignore me.

Ian sees that the doctor has finished talking to simion, so leaves the girls to go and find out what has happened.

IAN: Doctor, what was he talking about rocks and fire and souls leaving there bodies, it cant be true can it?

DOCTOR; well my dear boy it appears to be the case yes, very unfortunate events very bad indeed

IAN; if that’s the case what do you think happened none of it makes sense to me or the girls, and Susan is begging to accuse you of all sorts, I really think the heat is getting to her doctor.

DOCTOR: well my dear boy, it seems that a horrible, very nasty, natural event occurred, that has destroyed many lives, and if I’m being totally honest, at this moment in time, can not see a way of fixing it, without breaking many, many, rules, and that my boy leaves me extremely upset.

IAN: but what about those pills doctor? they seemed to work.

DOCTOR: yes they work, yes there very effective against burns, but we are talking about reuniting souls here my boy, that is a very tricky business, unless we play for time. Tell Barbara and Susan to prepare, we must talk this through, and the subject in hand is very grim, but we must buck up and get the job done.


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor retreats back to his desk, sits there with his hands on his temple and starts forming a plan in his head, he writes many formulas and scenarios down on parchment before him, before he finally discovers something that may work.

DOCTOR: Barbara, Ian, Susan please come here, I think I may have a solution to our little problem.

SUSAN: Ian has explained it to us grandfather, so you believe that a solar flare engulfed the people as they were worshipping her, then why didn’t it kill them, heat of that magnitude would surly of melted them there and then.

DOCTOR, well it appears my dear to have done so in some cases, I will need to go have a visit with this mayor to understand more but I have a feeling he is not being 100 percent truthful.

IAN: but how are we supposed to get past those guard things doctor?

DOCTOR: well I believe simion here has the answer to that don’t you sir?

SIMION: well there is an escape tunnel to the left about 400 yards I believe its just behind the rocks, they were supposed to be guarding it but it appears something must of called them away for no one was there when I left that's when I spotted the woman I followed her to your ship to ask for help but well she fainted as soon as she saw me 

BARBARA: oh so I did see someone then it wasn’t just the sun playing tricks with my mind

SIMION: yes, I'm sorry I scared you like that, its just well I was a tad frightened I wasn’t sure who or what you were, we have been down in those caves for months being ruled by that tyrant, you should hear the cries and the moans, you cant get no sleep, not that you could anyway with no eyelids, speaking of which, I’ve not eaten for ages, you don't happen to have any food on board do you?

SUSAN: yes we do, grandfather may I use the machine?

DOCTOR: if you must.

SUSAN: what would you like, oh I tell you what, I will choose, I guess anything would be satisfying for you right now.

Susan pressed a few buttons, the machine started coughing and spluttering, within a few moments a capsule appeared at the bottom.

SIMION: more pills? But I thought I was fully cured?

SUSAN: no, you silly thing, that's food, well I’m not a very good cook, but Barbara reckons I’m improving all the time, isn’t that right?

BARBARA: (LAUGHS) go ahead, honestly its quite good, took us a while to get used to it as well didn’t it Ian?

Simon looked at the pill then back at them and seeing a reassuring look shrugged and swallowed the pill.

DOCTOR: right now we are done with the formalities, lets get things under way shall we, Ian fetch me my things, Susan my dear child, fetch me my cloak and hat would you, I have a feeling I’m going to require it, and Barbara my dear woman, would you fetch our guest some clothes, he cant go around like that with ladies present.

Everyone went about doing the doctors bidding, the doctor picked up his calculations from the desk and proceeded to the TARDIS door.

DOCTOR: OK this way everyone, lets go and see what our lord the mayor has to say about the events in hand, shall we, hmm. You look worried my dear, what troubles you?

BARBARA: oh I don't know doctor, I guess its just all the emotion of the events you know, one minute I think I’m home, and the next well this, everything gets on top of you is all, all those poor innocent souls doctor and none of it there fault, why does everything have to end up with so much violence, why, just for once, can there not be smiles and laughter, I would like to go to a place like that one day soon doctor.

DOCTOR: well maybe soon my dear, maybe soon, now come along, we have wasted to much time already.

Simion leads the party out west, the sun beating down on them once again the man looking up at her worried

DOCTOR: don’t be worried my dear boy, she only gets angry once every 1000 years so nothing to fear, now lets see what can be done about the rest of your clan.

They walk for what seems like ages, Ian wipes his brow just as the doctor removes his cloak

IAN: well doctor seems you didn’t need that coat after all it must be a hundred degrees out here 

DOCTOR: never underestimate the power of nature my boy 

IAN: doctor I was thinking about this plan of yours

DOCTOR: yes, go on

IAN: well if we all go around the back entrance there is no way you are going to be able to approach the mayor without them thinking its an attack, what if we separate, I will take the girls through the service tunnel, air shaft what ever it is distract any guards that may possibly be there you and simion can go through the normal means doctor 

DOCTOR: but my dear boy he is an escapee 

IAN: exactly my point doctor, don’t you see, they wont recognize him now that you have changed him back, but he still holds the ticket to enter 

DOCTOR: my dear boy, you maybe on to something, what an excellent idea hmm go tell the others, I will discuss it with our friend and see that he agrees.


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor tells simion the revised plan, they all decide its for the best and so part for there separate ways, simion explains the exact location of the hatch and how to access it then turns to walk with the doctor to the front of the evacuation access site.

MONSTER: HALT, who goes there, festivities have now ended you must leave 

SIMION: but I have a pass let me through

MONSTER: This pass has expired please vacate 

SIMION: look I purchased this ticket in good faith and was told that if I was every separated from the main party I must attend here for evacuation, now let me pass, I will report you if you do not 

Simion tries to barge pass the large metal guards yet they pick him up and raise him in the air

MONSTER: no access allowed, festivities are over 

SIMION: put me down

DOCTOR: look my dear chap there is no need for violence here lets all be civil and talk it out shall we hmm, now put him down that’s good, now my dear friend here Mr simion has his pass and I’m sure if you check again my dear sir you will find the dates to be correct 

The guard drops simion to the floor and takes another look at the pass holding it close to his visor

DOCTOR: I think you will find that if you turn the card over sir there is a description on the back for procedures of evacuation and you will find that my dear friend here is correct in approaching the evacuation site on demand so let him pass that’s a good chap.

MONSTER: you may pass, proceed to second faze door 351 and please mind your step you will be processed and prepared for launch in a short while 

Simion stands up and dusts himself down 

SIMION: I should think so too, i will be telling your superiors about this 

The doctor grabs him by the arm and hastily pushes him pass the guards nodding his head as he goes  
DOCTOR: hush my boy we must look less conspicuous for our plan to be a success now door 351 they said lets proceed quick as we must 

SIMION: doctor I don’t remember anything being on the back of that invitation, how did you know

The doctor taps his nose 

DOCTOR: there are ways my boy, there are ways.


	11. Chapter 11

meanwhile Ian, Barbara, Susan are making there way through the service access tunnel 

SUSAN: why couldn't I just of gone with grandfather I hate getting all dusty and dirty 

BARBARA: oh Susan do be quite we are all in the same predicament and you heard Ian if we all went through the normal route they were bound to be suspicious

SUSAN: I know that I just don’t like all this crawling about 

IAN: Susan please we must be as quite as we possibly can other wise they will know were here, your grandfather isn’t going to be to pleased if we fail at this

SUSAN:(screams)

As they reach the end of the tunnel they stop abruptly, standing there waiting for them to exit are two volcanites, mouths wide open scared eyes staring out at them, they let out a huge wail and grab the party and lead them away.  
The doctor and simion are making there way down the long stairs to the processing arrival area, discussing the plan as they descend.

SIMION: how are we going to approach this doctor as far as I’m aware the processing party are no longer there 

DOCTOR: that’s the plan my boy

SIMION: but we cant just go walking in doctor 

DOCTOR: and why ever not, you have your pass my boy, they are expecting you, all you need to do is complain to one of the staff and we can get counsel with the mayor, upon doing so will ask about his plans and see if there is a way of slipping the pills into the water source, quite remarkable really this system, seems like it was very well thought out, a whole city under our feet remarkable truly breath taking.

SIMION: enough about the architecture doctor you can admire that any time.

DOCTOR: patience my boy we must keep calm and things will fall into place meanwhile why don’t we take in the scenery for a while seems we have along way to go.

The doctor and simion descend the long stair case there candles reduced to virtually nothing, when finally they see a light at the bottom, the doctor blows out his candle and puts a finger to his lips, muffled voices are coming from below.

DOCTOR (whispers) it appears we are not alone my boy, it seems the game is up should we say, lets go and introduce ourselves shall we, remember the plan and do not make it that obvious my boy. 

They descend the last few steps, standing there was the mayor two of his armored shoulders standing behind him

DOCTOR: ah my dear chap, hello, you are the man in charge I presume, very nice place you have here 

SUN MAKER: doctor finally we meet I have been waiting for you to arrive your companions await you 

DOCTOR: and who may you be sir explain to me the situation in hand and I will not punish you   
if you have hurt them in any way 

SUNMAKER now why would I do a thing like that doctor, i am the sun maker and if you care to follow me for tea I will explain to how why I have brought you here if you resist then my friends here will help you along 

DOCTOR then lead the way sir 

SIMION but doctor we cant just go about doing this man’s bidding I told you he is a tyrant

DOCTOR: hush my boy we must for Susan and the others we can not leave them alone to suffer as you had suffered

SUNMAKER: a wise decision doctor, please this way 

The doctor follows, the guards either side of him, down a long corridor to a large room at the end, the sun maker sits on his throne at the end of the room, his long cloak over the back made of golden threads, a red material with a symbol of a sun on the back upon his head is a head dress also made of gold it covers his eyes and nose with only slits to see and breath from, he gestures for the doctor and simion to sit on one of the cushions.


	12. Chapter 12

SUSAN: grandfather

In a corner in a cage are his 3 companions 

DOCTOR: let them out I have told many a person before that I do not bow down to any forms of blackmail 

SUNMAKER: this isn’t blackmail doctor this is safety until I know that you will not attack and listen to my pleas they will be kept in there

DOCTOR: but its barbaric man you can not keep people against there will I will not have it not one little bit so if you want me to listen unchain them this instant

the sunmaker nods to the guards who goes over and unlocks the cage Susan runs over to her grandfather and hugs him

DOCTOR sit down Susan my child you are looking week, what is the meaning of all this why have you summoned me here and why the need for such destruction.

SUNMAKER: I have been following you and your party for sometime doctor, your adventures excite me, with a technology like yours, I could manipulate the suns rays to do what ever I bid of her, be in complete control of all weather upon earth.

DOCTOR: that is the most prosperous thing I’ve ever heard of sir, do you honestly believe that our little ship is capable of such things prosperous absolutely absurd it is mealy a ship that can move through space control the weather hahahaha

SUNMAKER do not mock me doctor, i have seen how you materialize and disappear in just a short second with that technology I could move the sun and the moon and have everyone doing my bidding

DOCTOR harming innocent people is not controlling them sir it is entrapping them, you wish them to suffer with no hope of a cure

SUNMAKER on the contrary my dear doctor, I was the one who gave them hope led them to safety when they were burning, starting a new city for them to thrive and grow in and carry on as normal, the sun can be very cruel doctor

DOCTOR yes quite, especially when you are controlling the temperature hmm, now tell me why the children? do you not think that was going to far my man 

SUNMAKER I thought it was the only way to get you here doctor I needed your machine and I knew that he only way to attract your attention was to well shall we say manipulate events

DOCTOR I am disgusted in you sir to bring mere misery for your own evil doing I will stop you even with my last breath I will promise you that current events will not occur

SUNMAKER: and how do you expect to do that doctor I already have your box and my guards here will attack on my one command you are stuck (laughs hysterically)

DOCTOR: we will see about that 

The doctor jumps up nods to Ian who lunges for the sun maker, the doctor and Susan distract the guards by running in the other direction they are commanded to apprehend anyone that tries to escape so lunge after them 

DOCTOR: Barbara my dear girl catch and try not to drop it 

The doctor throws the jar of pills from his pocket behind the guard into the air for her to catch 

BARBARA: got it 

DOCTOR good good now keep them safe until we find ourselves out of this predicament Susan run my dear girl I must help simion and Ian 

The doctor doubles back pulling out his calculations he spots a sling shot on the table and goes to grab it the soldiers are slow on there feet the doctor picks up the pellets from the box loads them into the sling shot and aims for their heads he misses a few shots

DOCTOR confound these blasted things I was a better shot as a boy I knew I should of brought my glasses cant see a darn thing without them now how many left ten pellets yes that should be enough 

He loads one last shot into the sling, pulls it back and aims, it flies out and penetrates the guards eye holes, the guard screams in pain and holds his head, the doctor takes aim once again and manages to capture the second one on top of his head, making him pass out, he takes one last shot at the others knees, he also goes down, simion picks up a large boulder and slams it down on there head. While both are out cold the doctor gestures to simion to help Ian who is still fighting with the sun maker  
Simion grabs the sling shot, and with the last pellet loaded, hits the sun maker right between the eyes, just as he was aiming at Ian with his right fist bunched in readiness to punch him, the sun maker passes out and enables the party to escape and follow the girls.


	13. Chapter 13

IAN: thanks for that although I was doing pretty well on my own 

SIMION seemed so didn’t it doctor

DOCTOR(chuckles) yes my boy it seems he was coping extremely well (chuckles) well that certainly was an eventful evening now lets deal with the matter in hand

IAN where have you told them to go doctor

DOCTOR well my dear simion it appears that when you was describing your terrible conditions to me you made a very good description of your where about and streets down here I have told them to make there way to the dams under the city, I think that might be the best place to avoid any more drama and carry out the revised plan wouldn’t you say?

SIMION yes doctor I think that would be best 

The party make there way along the narrow corridors keeping an eye out for any one or thing

IAN I thought you said there were others that were like you

SIMION there are, they must all be in the great hall I believe its time for the worshiping ceremony

IAN not more worshiping, surly you have learnt that it does nothing but lead you into trouble,

DOCTOR now, now Ian, we must not chastise the man, or this race for there beliefs, nor can we inter fear

IAN: but were doing exactly that now doctor, interfering I mean.

DOCTOR: no my boy we are on a rescue mission, this is not interfering

They make there way in silence keeping watch at all times, they passed a large hall with people of all sizes on there knees bowing down on mats praising what looked to be the moon.

IAN: what are they doing doctor? surly with those burns this must be agony for them.

SIMION: This is the time of day we all gather together in secret to say our own little prayers to either mother sun or father moon we ask for forgiveness and mercy from our pain we are silent so that he and the guards would never hear us and punish us by pouring hot steaming water over us so that our burns would never heal 

DOCTOR well sir those days are soon to be over lets go and join the girls hmm, they must be wondering what’s keeping us by now and getting a tad worried

The party of men descended the last few steps down into a large cavernous engine like set of rooms that looked like giant cathedrals, with elaborate roofs, that were decorated in gold and red, large piston engines sat in one quarter, while a stream led off to the left, a trap holding the water at bay. 

IAN: (whistles) looks like he planned this out for a long time, this equipment looks ancient doctor 

DOCTOR or futuristic depends on how you look at it my dear boy, I told them to meet us at the turbine room, I hope they was able to make there way there safely come along


	14. Chapter 14

SUSAN grandfather you made it out OK

BARBARA oh Ian I’m so glad to see you I was becoming terribly worried about you all.

DOCTOR now Barbara do you have the bottle I gave you hand it over there a dear

BARBARA: yes here you are doctor, now I do not understand fully how is this going to work?

DOCTOR: well my dear the idea is to empty all of the bottle of special pills into the water supply, now I was going to have them drink it, but as our dear friend has pointed out, every single being is in that room above, so if we are able, and I use the term extremely lightly, to get a shower of water into that chamber, then we can cure everyone more quickly and effectively, wouldn’t you say so?

The doctor took the pills and emptied the entire contents into the steam,

DOCTOR, yes that should be enough dosage now how to distribute it without drowning everybody ah yes off course

IAN what doctor 

DOCTOR: Ian can you go back to the main chapel and check the ceiling for me Susan Barbara keep an eye on the door for any of those guards for me, you boy come with me 

The doctor opens a door at the bottom of the great dam and enters the control room

DOCTOR my boy I presume you can read?

SIMION a little doctor yes 

DOCTOR then search for anything that say fire it might be just what I’m looking for, act sharp there’s a good fellow, time is against us.

SIMION: yes doctor, right away 

The doctor goes over to the main control panel and looks at all the dials and shakes his head, the equipment defiantly looked ancient, 19th century in design and had rusted with neglect over the years,  
he really hoped this would work, he finds a switch with a dusty on off sticker above it, he tries it and finds out there is no power, so follows the wires to a generator box on the wall, he finds a key attached with an odd criscross design attached to the side which he takes, he opens the box to find the exact same shape key hole, he inserts the key and with great effort turns, the panel in front of him whirs into life 

SIMION: doctor is this what your looking for?

DOCTOR: well done my boy, now go over to that panel there, and when I say when, press that switch down   
At this point Susan runs into the power room

SUSAN grandfather some one appears to be coming down the back stairs

DOCTOR OK my dear, tell Barbara to hold them off for just a few more minutes if she must, but tell her, she must not put herself into any danger, is that clear my girl?

SUSAN yes grandfather totally clear 

She leaves just as Ian enters 

Ian: I have located them doctor, they seem in good condition.

DOCTOR: excellent my boy, now go over there by simion, do you see that circle gear? turn it three times to the left once I say go.

IAN: of course doctor

The doctor turns the gear with an immense struggle and has to bang it a few times with a spanner to get it moving, with a huff he gets it shifted a red light comes on above it.

DOCTOR: now I say do it now.


	15. Chapter 15

The two men perform what they were told to do as the switch was put onto the on position a green light appeared over the doctors gear, a huge gushing sound was heard from outside as the turbine began to work the pipes began banging and creaking as the water worked there way along them 

IAN: we have done it doctor 

DOCTOR yes my boy it seems so, we have achieved what we set out to do although, I still fear we are in grave danger and must leave immediately.

CHAPTER 7

SUSAN: GRANDFATHER hurry

Barbara’s screams are heard echoing through the chambers along side heavy marching footsteps 

SUNMAKER: there is no way out doctor, you may think you have been able to outwit me, but I still have your box, unless you surrender to me and turn off that system, you will find that I can be very nasty indeed, and your granddaughter and friend will have to learn to swim very, very quickly.

DOCTOR: I told you before sun maker, I do not bow down to threats, you will unhand them before something terrible befalls you, I will not do as you say sir, I refuse, so what say you hmm?

SUNMAKER then say goodbye to your friends doctor 

SUSAN grandfather noooo,

Ian runs out of the door before the doctor could stop him, just as the two ladies are dropped into the stream, he dives in after them, but all are carried away by the current. 

DOCTOR I warned you sir that if any harm was to become of my friends, then the same fate shall happen to you 

The doctor goes back to the control panel and locates a dial that says maximum thrust and turns it all the way, he grabs simion by the arm and leaves via the back door 

SIMION but doctor what about your friends 

DOCTOR its perfectly OK my dear boy, they are safe and we will be reunited with them shortly, although I feel my dear Susan is going to be non pleased, now lets see if our little plan has worked before we leave shall we?

The doctor and simion make there way through the back entrance tunnel back towards the main chapel, high above the crowd on the balcony the doctor looks upon the crowd below and sees the sprinklers are raining down upon them, the people below are looking up, drinking the water, feeling it on there skin, very quickly the formula appears to work and normal bodies start to appear 

DOCTOR: I think we can leave this to do its work my boy

SIMION I well we cant thank you enough I think I will stay here and see the procedures through to the end doctor I have a feeling they will need my help to adjust

DOCTOR: very well my boy although I suggest you start moving them up here very soon I have a feeling there is going to be a vast amount of water coming this way soon 

SIMION: does this mean its all over now doctor? No more tyrant.

DOCTOR: yes I believe that is what I am saying I will bid you farewell then my dear simion it has been nice getting to know you.

SIMION goodbye doctor and I hope I will see you again someday 

DOCTOR so do I my dear boy so do I.

The doctor leaves simion to help the people to safety and chuckling to himself he makes his way back up the long stairs, and stands beside an old bank looking east, all of a sudden a great whooshing sound came from afar with sounds of screaming fun.


	16. Chapter 16

DOCTOR: took your time getting here, didn’t you my friends?

IAN: and I bet you think that’s funny do you, letting me think they were drowning.

DOCTOR well my dear boy, I couldn't tell you my plans could I, he would of known what I was up-to 

SUSAN: grandfather that was really cruel, I was so scared 

DOCTOR: come, come my dear child, do you really think I would of seen any harm done unto you, now dry off, there’s a good girl we don’t want any water in the TARDIS do we 

BARBARA: does this mean we can move on doctor?

DOCTOR: yes my dear, although we need to make one little detour on the way I think

SUSAN do you mean for them grandfather?

BARBARA: them what ever are you talking about Susan?

SUSAN: you will see 

the doctor and his party make there way back to the TARDIS all dry now from the walk back the guards that was standing watch had been reduced to a pile of scrap metal 

IAN: well I for one wont be sad to see the back of this place that’s for certain 

They step inside and the doctor goes to the console 

DOCTOR: you know what to do Susan 

SUSAN: yes grandfather oh I’m so excited and happy 

DOCTOR: contain yourself my dear girl, concentrate or this could terribly wrong 

SUSAN: yes sorry grandfather

They move the dials simultaneously and the TARDIS kicks into life 

BARBARA: where ever are we going Susan 

SUSAN: wait and see this will blow your mind 

the TARDIS lands and faint images of children appear before there eyes all singing proudly, but as they become more solid inside the console room they look around bewildered Tommy and the rest of the children stop singing half way through there song some even start crying for thee parents as the noise scared them outside the doors they could hear roars and the ground under them began to shake loud screams where heard from outside as the TARDIS shock violently Barbara and Susan huddled the children together to comfort them.

BARBARA: there, there, it will soon be over. 

The shaking and the screaming stops, the doctor again calls Susan to the console, they turn the dials simultaneously and within minutes the TARDIS lands, Barbara takes the children by the hand and in a single file, leads them out of the doors, all teary eyed and snotty noses, the children blink as the sun hits there eyes, in the distance from the caves people are emerging, a woman is seen leading the pack she stops as she sees the party in front of her, hand shielding her eyes she peers at them for a while before recognizing who was there she started running towards them arms out stretched, little Tommy lets go of Barbara’s hand and starts running towards the woman.

TOMMY: mummy. 

The woman takes him in a big hug as the Doctor and his party look on Susan is hugging herself with happiness and the doctor looks on proud, his hands on the lapels of his jacket.

IAN: well doctor you never fail to impress me. 

BARBRA: oh doctor that was such a lovely thing to do, for once I can see true goodness in this world and you are at the fore front of it.

DOCTOR: well my dears, sometimes, just occasionally, love prevails all. Now time to move on I think, many adventures await us.


End file.
